Fates Decide
by Head-In-the-Clouds10
Summary: Beth sees the future. She has beening having visions about Sookie Stackhouse, a lady who is about to be kidnapped by the FotS. She knows she can stop it but will she be able to save Bill and Eric too?
1. PROLOGUE

_**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SOOKIE STACKHOUSE CHARACTERS**_

_**PROLOGUE**_

_December 7__th__, 2001_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I found out the most amazing thing, vampires are real. They announced this on the TV news station. Of course I could only laugh when I heard it because not only did I find it amusing that it Japanese created fake blood but all the teenage girls who adored Edward Cullen might die because they like the idea vampires too much. My parents on the other hand responded _surrendered to fatigue.

The next morning wasn't any better. My parents were out of there mind. They put bits of garlic in my cereal and sprinkled me with holy water. The only thing they succeeded doing was pissing me off. They gave me garlic breath and squirted water in my face. I can only hope my day doesn't get worse._ I hope they don't get all anal about the vampire thing. _

I slowly put my journal down and hid it under my mattress as my mom walked in and checked I was in bed. "Night mom," I called hoping this whole vampire deal with my parents would blow over.

"Night, sweetie," she whispered as she shut the door. I closed my eyes and tired to go to sleep. I knew I was having a vision as soon I saw the unfamiliar women standing in front of me. She was a blonde, 5'7, she seemed distraught, and I knew that this was only the beginning of some horrible visions. The women got off the plane slowly and she was looking for someone. I turned around for who she might be looking for but I only saw a coffin. Huh, that must be her vampire she's traveling with, I consider the possibility of this happening this year but I knew that couldn't be true when I saw the date on the side of her luggage. It also read, Dallas, Sookie Stackhouse-- She moved too quickly for me to read the rest and then I saw trouble. I knew it. This poor women was going to die. Although I knew that the man coming toward her wouldn't kill her at the moment I still tried to warn her which was impossible but I still tried to run and stop him.

I woke up in a cold sweat. For at least the last four years, I have been able to see the future. My visions are simple and they only happen when I'm asleep. The only downside my gift is that I see catastrophes. I do get the occasional "happy moment," but mostly I see the world's problems or a troubled person, like Sookie Stackhouse. The question that was running through my mind was should I try to stop her from getting hurt? I know from previous years that trying to stop such things are impossible but what if I could help her? I put the thought aside and

_December 10__th__, 2001_

_Dear Diary,_

_Its officially, I hate my parents. I`m never allowed out after dark and we have had garlic for dinner every night since the announcement. I mean sure they are trying to protect from what they call a "demon." They think they are demons because they think vampires are freaks because they aren't human but they haven't realized yet that I'm not normal either, I can see the future. I hope my situation gets better._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

ONE YEAR LATER

I'm 15 now and I can almost control my power although its gotten harder because of the vampires (they make too many people's lives hell). I don't laugh at the idea of vampire anymore because I have "seen" what they can do. I'm starting to hate them myself but not because of what they are but because of what I've seen them do to innocent people.

Anyways, my family recently moved to Dallas because of my dad's business. It is boring here and everyone has a funny accent. I hate it. My parents surprisingly like it but I haven't asked them why yet because I don't want to know the answer. You see Dallas is populated with vampires in fact we live down the street from a vampire HOTEL. It is rumoured that Dallas also has a vampire king. How cool is that?

_July, 7th, 2002_

Dear Diary

I've still been having visions about the Stackhouse lady. At this point I think I know enough to save her. I think she is staying at the Vampire Hotel down the rode from where I live because of the vision I've had. 

_  
I "met" many new vampires because of these visions._

I've met Bill I still get a laugh at that one. I expected fancy names like Anthony but Bill. I don't know how old he is but he is at least 150. He was dark hair and his eyes are almost black. His lips are, sharply sculpted, and he had arched dark brows. His nose swooped down right out of that arch, like a prince's in a Byzantine mosaic.  
I've met Eric. Blonde blue eyed vampire hottie. He sort of big headed and high handed but he sort of has a thing for Sookie.  
And I've met the King of the Mississippi. He was an odd vampire who was the reason she was in danger. Well his brother the reason but he called her here.  
I also know where she'll be staying when she gets here so I can warn her. You see I look up to her. She can read minds and she's not normal like me. I almost think of her as my imaginary big sister. 

_  
Just to let you know the Fellowship of the Sun or FotS are bent on the vampires destruction and they aren't any choosier about their method of murder then a rogue vampire was about his.  
Got to go to bed mom and dad are taking somewhere tomorrow because we are officially done unpacking. _

_  
_My vision that night was weird. I was Sookie. Usually I would be watching her from a far but tonight I was her. Not in control of course but watching from inside her head.  
The sign on the well tended lawn read THE FELLOWSHIP OF THE SUN CENTRE-ONLY JESUS ROSE FROM THE DEAD.

I/Sookie snorted as I opened the door and emerged from Hugo's car. "That right there is false," I pointed out to my companion. "Lazarus rose from the dead, too. Jerks can't even get there scripture right."

"You better banish that attitude from your head," Hugo warned Me/Sookie as he got out and hit the lock button. "It'll make you careless. These people are dangerous. They've accepted responsibility, publicity, for handing over two vampires to the drainers, saying at least that humanity can benefit from the death of vampires in some way."

"They deal with drainers?" I felt sick. Drainers followed an extremely hazardous profession. The drainers trapped vampires, wound them with silver chains and then drained them for blood and sell it on the black market. "They've handed over vampires to the drainers?"

"That's what one of their members said in an interview," Hugo replied. I was shocked.

Then I was dragged out of this moment and into another.

"We do have some special events coming up," the grey haired women said. A little disoriented I wanted to know what was happening but I didn't have control over Sookies body to do that. "Tonight we are having a special lockin, and following that, on Sunday we have a dawn ritual.

"Sounds interesting," Sookie said. "Literally at dawn?"

"Oh yes, exactly," said Sarah Newlin. She was a tall blonde women but I bet everything in my piggy bank that under her teased hair there are devils horns. "We call the weather network and everything!"

"They are very inspirational," Steve Newlin said flashing a smile that made Sookies skin crawl.  
"What happens?" Hugo asked.

"You'll see the evidence of gods power right before your eyes," Steve said running his hand threw his short brown hair.  
That sounds really ominous, I thought. "Oh Hugo!" Doesn't that sound exciting," Sookie said.

"It sure does, what time does the lockin start?" Hugo asked.

"Six thirty," Steve said, "We want our members to be here before they rise." Then I was zapped into another moment.

I wasn't in her body anymore. I watching Hugo and Sookie going through a door. I ran toward the exit thinking they were safe but I was so wrong. The exit led down. Not out. They both fought Sookie more than ever but failed. In a panic I woke up. I hope they were okay.  
It was eight o'clock when I got up. My mom told me to look nice because the place we are going to was nice and she wanted our family to make a good impression. I grabbed a pair of shorts and a blouse and my newest pair of white sandals that have yet to greet the outside world. I also brushed my long wavy brown hair into a high pony tail not because it looked nice but because I knew that wavy hair isn't the easiest thing put back when you're running away from someone.

Although I tried to believe nothing would happen to me today, I was still on edge from my dream last night. I only hoped that I would never have to meet the Newlins because I knew the moment I did I would almost certainly try to hurt them. Vile people. I had breakfast then I was out the door quicker than, you can say, I hate my parents.

It was as hot as the six shades of hell today in Dallas. Considering we moved here from Canada, Dallas summers were ridiculous. My dad drove slowly with the radio on the oldies channel. I leaned against the window hoping this would end quickly. I hated family outings. They were usually boring and involved church in some way. I moved back and rolled down my window sticking my head out hoping I could get a view of where we are going.

"We'll be there in a minute Beth," My dad said trying to conceal his smile. Then I saw the sign. A sign that made me want to run away in the other direction. The sign read, THE FELLOWSHIP OF THE SUN CENTRE-ONLY JESUS ROSE FROM THE DEAD. I gaped.

"Is it not the most beautiful church you have ever seen?" My mom chirped. I snorted. Church more like a cult, I added silently. This was the place where Sookie is trying to rescue the vampire from. "Well Beth, what do you think?"

"I hate it," I said. I decided honestly was the best way to go considering I couldn't force a smile on my face at the moment.

"You will like it eventually," My dad sighed. "We met the Newlins at the grocery store last week and they were so nice and offered us a place at their church." I grinded my teeth together trying to prevent myself from say something I'd regret.

We parked near the front of the building. It was huge. I wouldn't be surprised if I got lost in there, heaven forbid. I followed my parents threw the huge cathedral doors into an office. It read STEVE NEWLIN on the door which made me frown.

Then Steve Newlin walked in, he looked the same as I saw him in my vision, followed by Sarah who I couldn't forget because I had imagined her with devils horns. I smiled at the thought. "I'm Steve Newlin and this is my lovely wife Sarah. We are so happy to see you want to join our church." He shook my parents hand and then tried to shake mine but I kneeled down and pretending to be tightening a buckle on me sandals.

"Well, while you sign the paperwork why don't I take your daughter on a tour of the place?" She offered to my parents. I grimaced but my parents said yes. I sighed and walked out of the room with Sarah.

"I'm Sarah by the way, what is your name?" she asked.

"Bethany," I said. Then I got an idea maybe I could help Sookie in some way knowing when to help her. "So, do you have many lockins around here?" I asked casually.

Her face lit up.

"Yes, in fact we will be having on this Saturday," she finished.

"What time does it start?" Please say six thirty, please say six thirty, I thought.

"Six thirty," she said. My heart skipped a beat. I can help someone finally. My visions aren't just a total pain in my ass I might actually save someone. "Have you ever been to one?"

"No, but I'd love to go to the one coming up. It will be so much FUN!" I responded with real enthusiasm. "I have to tell my parents about it!"

"Speaking of your parents, maybe we should go back," Sarah said.

"What about the tour?"

"Some other time but I have to go and deal with something."

"Can I come?" I asked. "Please?" Wondering if when she said it she meant a vampire related issue.

"Sorry Bethany but this is grown up stuff." If there is one thing I hate more than my parents anti vampire status it is condescending adults. We walked back to the office silently.  
"Mom, dad can I come to the lock in this Saturday?" I begged. They smiled.  
"Sure, sweetie. We knew you would like this place," they responded in unison.  
When I got home I tried to create a timeline on pad of paper all the visons I have had of Sookie in a logical way.

Timeline  
-ordered to Dallas by King of the Mississippi  
-arrives on plane with Vampire  
-Catholic Guy talks to her maybe trys to kidnap her?  
-goes to hotel? Probably Vampire hotel cause it is the only one in the state  
-drives to the Fellowship of the Sun  
-Sookie get trapped in basement with a man named Hugo at FotS

_July 8th, 2002_

Dear Diary 

_I've been having a horrible visions about the Sookie Stackhouse still. At this point in my vision shes in a basement in the Fellowship of the Sun cnetre in Dallas. This worries me because I feel the need to try to protect her because my state harbours these lunatics. I am almost afraid to go to sleep tonight because I know she might die tonight. The good thing about this is I've learned many vampire names by being able to "see" Sookies life like vampires I listed last night._


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I slept like a rock last night. No visions, no nightmares and no dreams. I rocked in and out of consciousness for a while but I finally woke up at one o'clock in the afternoon with the sun high in the sky. The idea hit me like a ton of bricks, I have to go down to the vampire hotel and try to help her. Why didn't I think of that before? I smiled at myself. I slowly got out of bed tossing the turquoise covers off myself. I opened my closet and found that the clothing in my closet had been rearranged. Puzzled I starting going threw them and found a new t-shirt. It was a Fellowship of the Sun T-shirt with a cross on the front. I threw it aside hoping I would never have to wear it.

After getting dressed, eating breakfast and a few minor lies to my parents I was biking toward the vampire hotel down the street. As I was biking I started to worry. Would they believe me? Was I just being naive? Would she be there? Was I insane to think I could think I could help someone? What if they killed me? Brushing my questions aside I locked my bike on a lamp post and walked inside.

It looked like any other five star hotel. Then I scanned the lobby trying to see I could see anyone she knew. Not knowing what else to do I went to the checkin desk. He was a tall man broad shouldered and he seemed to be armed under his oversized jacket. I smiled. "Hi, umm, my aunt is staying in the hotel here and when she told me to come here she forgot to tell what room she was in," I said trying to sound sincere. "Her name is Sookie Stackhouse." Now that got his attention. He looked up at me from his computer, scrutinizing me.

"Sure," the man finally complied. More typing on the computer then he handed me a slip of paper. It read, "Get lost kid." I glared at him wondering if I should pretend to be offended or just give in. Offended, I decided.

"Is this supposed to be funny? Do think this is a joke?" I asked him. "She is my aunt!" I said then stomped away. I sat on the bench in the lobby by a fake palm tree wondering what to do. Options-  
1) Go home  
2) Try again with the rude checkin person  
3) Try to mentally call Sookie  
Option two was a no go.  
Option one was ridiculous.  
Option three seemed insane or sane depending on how you looked at it. The verdict was still out.  
Whatever. Option three it is.

I breathed in then, Sookie Stackhouse please come to the lobby, Sookie Stackhouse please come to the lobby, Sookie Stackhouse please come to the lobby, I chanted mentally. Okay I wait. I sat there for I few minutes realizing a few things about the hotel. I realized; that the elevators are guarded, I'm betting the guards aren't human and that security cameras line every wall. Huh. I checked my watch it read four o'clock. I waited a little while longer. Every breath I took I got more nervous. Then I checked my watch again. I had only been five minutes but then I heard a ding from the elevator I turned my head and there she was. I got up slowly making my way toward the elevator hoping it was her.

BAM!

**Please leave a comment! I want some input on what you think will happen!! **


End file.
